Someday
by rosalina2123
Summary: When Jack gets hurt on a hunt will his family be there for him when he needs them the most? Jack has lost his grace in this story. Well its been a year and there so much to tell Been doing alright in spite of myself Just wish I could stop feeling bad when I pray But I know I'm gonna get there someday Got that job I was dreaming about Sometimes its tough traveling around But who I


Chapter one

The feeling of a heavy quilt being placed over me causes me to stir as I realize it's just Mary and I relax. I'm safe now,the bad people can't get to me now,I'm back in the bunker where I belong,with family. Things got bad tonight,I got lured into a trap,captured by a demon,knocked out. I woke up tied to a table,and she was touching me in a way that only a doctor or my parents are allowed to touch me,safe people. I put up with it,fighting back wasn't an option,it would've made things worse,she hurt me,cut me,she wanted me to herself first,she left cuts on the inside of my thighs,on my hips. Thankfully I got rescued before anything else could happen,Sam got to me,killed the demon and got me out of there. He got me home,I've been more or less quiet since he rescued me,I'm scared,and a little shook up as I should be,but overall ok other than the cuts. I got showered when we got home,had to get rid of the dirty feeling,then they got me stitched up,on pain meds for any good it would do me,then they've been letting me sleep. 

"Easy Jack,it's just me babe,you're safe,it's time for another dose of medicine,do you mind sitting up for me"she asks softly,gentle hand on my arm,to help me onto my back if I need it. "No,what time is it"I ask as I let her get me onto my back,then propped up against the pillows,as I wince in pain,the wound on my hip is hurting again,she cut deep enough to where I needed stitches. "It's around 2 sweetheart,don't worry your pretty head about keeping me awake alright,it's my job to stay up with you guys"she murmurs carding a cool hand through my hair,making eye contact,my blue eyes meeting her green ones. She grabs the pain medicine,something out of the first aid kit that's a little stronger than the normal stuff,and a glass of water. I let her help me take it,then she helps me onto my side,helps me get comfortable. "I'm going to check your bandages alright sweet boy,I know it'll be a little uncomfortable Jack,but I'll make it fast then you can sleep I promise"she murmurs softly, "Ok"I murmur,trusting her,I know she won't do anything to hurt me,that she'll keep me safe. 

I let her pull my shirt up to my breast bone,revealing pale skin,and the now stained gauze against my side. I let her peel it off,being very careful to not outright tug it,and she get's it off,revealing marred skin,with being human fully now I don't heal as fast as I could with my grace,which sucks at times. I let her clean the wound gently,then she re-bandages it,it's sorta painful but tolerable. She finishes up,she decides to leave my legs alone for tonight,I'm getting sleepy,I can't barely stay awake. I let her tuck me in,get me comfortable,then she sits beside me,placing a cool hand against my cheek. "Try to get some sleep alright sweetheart,I'll be right here,do you want the lamp on or off"she asks gently getting up,so she can go to the other side of the bed. "I want it on,I'm afraid of nightmares"I murmur, "alright honey,I'll leave it on"she murmurs getting on the bed beside me. I lay against her automatically,taking any comfort I can get,as much as I look older,I'm still a kid,I still need comfort,I still need protection,I need some semblance of safety,I still need someone to mother me. I feel her rub my back,to soothe me,and I find myself relaxing easily into sleep,something that hasn't happened in a long time,with the nightmares and all,I just finally feel safe,despite what has happened tonight. The last thoughts dredging on my mind are just of wondering where we'll go from here,if I'll be ok,and if I'll have nightmares again tonight,hopefully not,with her here and the lamp on I should be alright.


End file.
